The Story of Teenage Life
by zanessa077
Summary: Find out what the teens life at East High is all about...
1. New Girl

The Story Of Teenage Life`s

Chapter.1 - New girl

Dear dairy, Today we have moved again because people almost found out. So here we are in New Mexico, Albuquerque.

Tomorrow start school at East High. It will be like ever other school I have been to, me I am the no one, a nerd i`m....will

invisible. I closed my dairy and put it in my bag for school tomorrow. After I got into bed and be for I new it I was asleep.

The next day I got up and got dressed for my first day at East High. I wore a pair of blue jeans with a baby blue shirt that

said AERO up the side of it and a pair of flip flop`s. I left my hair down, it was curly in all the right place. I put on some

make-up. After I was ready to go I graped my school and when down the stairs.

"Gabriella where do you think you are going." My mother asked walking over to me and slapped me. I didn't cry I was use

to it. "To School." I stood up and when to get into my car. I look over in the next yard and seen a boy he looked my age

playing basketball, this boy had sandy brown hair and the bluest eye I had every seen. I start my car and drove of to East High.

When I got there I parked my car and went in the school. It was big, it had red, white and black ever. I walk till I found the

office. I seen a lady behind a desk "May I help you?" She asked nicely. "Yea, i`m Gabriella i`m new here." I told her.

"Welcome to East High." She gave me some papers, one was of all my classes and one was to give to my homeroom teacher.

I exit the office and walk down the hall. After a minuet I found my locker and I opened it to put my book bag in it. I graded a notebook and a pen then I shut my locker and tryed to find my first class. I didn't find room 213 till five minuets after the bell.

I went in the class room and gave the teacher the papers. " Take a seat over there." She point the a desk that no one is seating in.

I walk over and sat down. I look around the room and ever one was looking at me. " Class this is Gabriella she just moved here."

After four for my classes was over it was time for lunch. I walked into the lunch room and got in line I got my tray and walk to a

table no one was seating at. "Hey. Your the new girl right." the boy I seen this morning play basketball I had to said he was cute.

"Yes, and you are." I asked nicely. " Troy. Troy Bolton." He seat down right next to me and smiled. "So where are you from."

"L.A" I said looking around seeing a table with five people looking at us. "You should get back to your friends over there."

I point to them. "Come and seat at are table with us." He stood up "Come on." He said and I follow him the the table and sat in

one of the seat`s no one was using. "Guy`s this is Gabriella." Troy told them. "Hey I am Sharpay Evens. and this is my

boyfriend Zake." She point as she told me. "And next is Chad and hid girlfriend Taylor and next to her is my brother Ryan."

She smild at me "Nice to meet you all." I said right before the bell went off. "You to." They told me as they left the lunch room.

"So what are you doing to night." Troy asked. "I don`t no." I stop at my locker getting stuff for mt next class. "Every one is going to be at my house you should come." He walk off to his next class and I did the same.

School was over and I was thinking about going to Troy`s house, but I know I could my mom would be at work till tonight. I made my way to the parking lot and found Troy standing at my car. "Hey." He said "Hey." I said back "Are you coming to my house."

"Yea." He open to door to my car and I got in it then he shut it. "Okay just follow me." and I did what he told me but I did not park in his drive way I parked in mine and walked over to the every one was. "Why did you park over there." Sharpay asked.

"That is were I live." Troy looked shocked. " Did you no you are have lunch here after school tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, but thanks for saying something." I seen a older lady that sandy brown hair green eyes and she was tall but not to tall.

"Come on in." She said. "Troy who do we have here." she looking at me. "Mom this is Gabriella she lives next door." Troy told his mother. "Nice to meet you." She gave me a smile and I returned it. "You to Ms. Bolton."

That night we all talked. This would be the first time I ever had friends, the first time I was not invisible...


	2. New Girl Part Two

Chapter 2. New Girl Part Two

Dear dairy. Today I made friend`s they are really nice people. After school today we all went to Troy`s

house and talked all night. Troy is get really nice guy and cute to, okay really cute. And my mom left me a note

today and It said that she will be gone for a week or two, Thank god right. I have never told no one about this

and I want to tell you Dairy. When I was seven my dad got killed. It was a drive by shooting and my mother

drinks and year later she just start hiting me but lately she has been seeing this guy and he just scar`s me

he`s cute and all but there is something about he that just scar`s me. Dairy I have to go meet Troy he is going to

give me a ride to school today.

Love Gabriella

I put my dairy back into my bag and ran down the stair`s and out the door. When I got to Troy`s car and got in it. "Hi." I said to him. "Hey so I was thanking tonight we should go see a movie." He asked me. "Yea how and all is coming with us." I looked out I could tell we had five to ten minent`s tell we would get to East High. "I was hoping that it could just be you and me." We stopped at a red light and he turned hid head to look at me. "Like a um.. date." I asked. "Yea a date." The car started moving again. The ride to East High I could not stop thinking about are date, what was I going to wear? Should I asked Sharpay and Taylor to come over and help? yea that what I`ll do.

Troy and I walk in to the school and over to two pink locker`s, one said Sharpay and the other one said Ryan.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella." She smiled at us and then she opened her locker. "I going to the gym, see you both at lunch." Troy walk down the hall. "Sharpay can you come over after school and help be get ready." I asked no telling her that I had a date with Troy. "Why?" Sharpay closed her locker and we started to walk to home room. "For my date with Troy tonight." Sharpay eye`s got big "OMG! Troy asked you on a date." she asked me. "Umm yea he did." I blushed. "So where is Taylor?" I said I we enter the room. "I will tell you about it at lunch."

I walked to my fourth class and it was gum. "Hey. I was thinking that i will pick you up at five tonight." I blushed.

"yea." he kissed my cheek and walk to the boy locker room. After I got dressed for gym I went out of the girls locker room. "Hello every one today we are going to have a free day." said to the class. "So about Taylor, where is she." I asked sharpay as we sat down on the gym floor. "Her and Chad are fighting." She said. "Why are they fighting." Troy and some of the guy`s in this class walk pass us to the basketball court. "Taylor seen Chad kissing another girl." two girl`s sat next to Sharpay "Hey you the new girl." One for the girl`s said to me. "Yea i`m am."

"You see the guy with black hair his name is Aaron and he told Marie and she told Sam and she told that he like you like like`s you." She said point to the guy with the balck hair name Aaron. "Yea I have my eye`s on someone else." I told her.

After school Sharpay and I went shopping for some clothes for my date with Troy tonight. "Where do you want to go first." Sharpay asked. "Deb`s" We walk to Deb`s and looked around I seen a baby blue shirt so I got it then we went in Forever 21 and got a blue and purple tank top`s with a skirt it was tan with blue and purple flowers on it.

Afrer that we went in rue 21 and got a brown belt and brown high heels. After shopping it was four and the date is at five. We went home and I got ready.

It was five til five and the door bell ring`s it was Troy I hoped who else could it be. "I,ll get it. And don`t come down till I say so." I laugh At her as she went down the stair`s "Troy come in come in." I heard the door shut. "Where is Gabriella." Troy asked Sharpay. "GABRIELLA, TROY`S HERE." Sharpay call up the stair`s as I started to walk down them. "Wow Ella, you look beautiful." I giggled and walk up to him. "Not bad your self." He took my hand and lead me to his car and open the door for me. "Thank you ." I giggled as he shut the door and coming around and got in his self. "Your welcome Miss. Montez." He took my hand and kissed it, I blushed. "So what would you like to see tonight Ella." I smiled at the nick name he gave me. "You called me Ella." I said as he started thee car and pulled out of the drive way and onto the road. "You don't like it." He said sadly. "I love it." he smiled again. "Ella what would you like to see." He said again. "The Last Song sound`s good." We pulled in the the Cinemall parking lot and parked the car we got out of the car and start walking to the Cinemall. "After this would you like to go some where to eat." He took my hand into his and held it. "I would love to." We walk in the Cinemall and got are tickes and went to watch the movie.

Me and Troy was now in Outback eating. "So what color do you like." I asked. We where trying to get to no each other. "Green. You?" It took me a minute to thank "Blue." "Where is your favorite place to go to get away from people." I smiled at him. "the beach." He look at me in shock. "Really, mine to." I giggled. "Can we go there tonight." He picked out the pill and put the money in it "Sure. Come on let`s go." we walked to the car. The ride to the beach was quick. when then got there they both got out of the car and walk hand in hand down the beach.

Troy stoped walking. "Ella can I try something." I look up at him I caught his baby blue eye`s looking into mine

"What?" I asked not taking my eye`s off his "This." He leaned in and I did the same are lip touched. After a minute I pulled back "Amazing." I said as I blushed.


	3. Sick

**Chapter 3. Sick**

Dear dairy, last night was amazing Troy and I kissed, my first kiss. But sad to say I am sick with the flu

and I cant kiss Troy day or tomorrow. Will I have to go I am sleepy I guess it the meds.

Love Gabriella.

I layed I my room all day watching TV and sleeping. I heard the door bell go off so I got up to see who it was.

I walked out of my room and down the stair`s to the door. I opened the door. "Hey, why are you not at school."

Troy asked. "I`m sick. Would you like to come in." Troy came in and I shut the door behind him. We walk into the

living room and seat on the couch. "I`m sorry. Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" He asked as I layed my head on his lap. "Yea." I smiled up at him. "Okay, you should so to sleep you look tried." He kiss the top of my head and picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. After he put me on the bed he layed down newt to me and pulled the cover`s up and on both for us.

Seven that night I woke up. "Are you okay." Troy asked. "Yea, I`m just cold." I layed back down facing him. "Come here." I layed my head on him. He raped his arm`s around me I looked up at him he was leaning closer to me moving his lip to touch mine, but I did not kiss back I don't wont to get Troy sick. "What`s wrong." He frowned. "I`m sick I dont wont you to get sick to." He smiled at me. "I don't care." He Kiss me sweetly on the lip and I return it this time. "Where is you mom at every time I am over here she gone." He ran his hand through my hair. "Her work send`s her to a lot of place`s" "O I would like to meet her." I smiled at him. He was so caring so nice, well he was him self and I fell like I can be my self around him and every one else. "She come back tomorrow." I said closing my eye`s. "We should go back to sleep." "Yea." I kiss Troy good night be for going to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and Troy was not by my side. I look around the, he was Not there. I walked down to the living room to see him and my mom talking. "Good morning Gabriella." My mother said. "Morning mom." Troy stood up "I should go home I just stayed over because Ella was sick." He told my mother. We walked to the door. "I will see you when you come back to school." He looked at my mother. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Montez." I mother smiled at him. "You to Troy." She said walking back into the living room. "Bye Ella." He kiss me softly on the lip`s. "Bye Troy." I shut the door behind him. "I don't wont you to see that boy again." She came up to me and pushed me. and I hit the wall. "But I like him mom." She slapped me. "I said you cant see that boy again. Got it." She pushed me It the face three time and that kicked me in the side. "Stop." I cried out. "No you little slut." She kicked me two more time be for walking off. After a minute or two I got up and made my way to my room slowly. with every move I make the pain growed stronger. I got to my room and laded on my bed crying.


	4. Evens party

**Chapter 4. Even`s party**

**Dear Dairy, Mom and I got into to it to two day`s ago. She said I can`t see Troy any more. Who dose she think she is telling me what to do I HATE her so much. She did it again, hit me. Dairy what do I do? I am in love with Troy and I can`t talk to him. Specking of troy we kiss again I was great. Dairy do you think I should tell Troy about my mom and what she dose? No I can`t my mom will go to jail or something. I love her I just wished she loved me back. Sharpay called me today there is a party and her house and she said I should come, I asked mom if I could go to Sharpay`s for a sleep over and she said yes. Well Dairy I have to get to packing.**

**Love Ella**

**P.s That`s what Troy call`s me. Cute right :)**

**After I found a bag to put my stuff in I stared to pack my thing`s to go to Sharpay. I put shirts, jeans, shoes, and make up witch I needed to put on now, and that I did. After I got dressed I got my bag and my car key`s and lefted.**

**I kocked on the Even`s door hopeing It would be Sharpay to open the door, But I was wrong. "Ella come in."**

**He look well, hot. He was wearing a jean`s with white and black Nike shoes. He had on a black shirt the said in white letter`s "Just Do It". "Come in every one is here." we walk into the living room and seat down on the love seat. "Where is Sharpay and Taylor." I asked. "Sharpay`s bedroom." Ryan Sharpay`s brother told me. "It the first door on the right." I smiled at him be for I stood up and walk to Sharpay`s room. When I got there I knocked on the door. Sharpay open the door. "Oh Gabriella it you. Come it." She held the door open so I could get in her room. "Hey Taylor how are you doing." I asked as I Taylor. "Good. I broke up with Chad and he has done moved on." I seat down beside Sharpay and Taylor on Sharpay`s bed. "WHAT." I shouted "With who."**

**"Sam. The one on the girl JV basketball team." "Let not worry about that right now, we have a party to get ready for girl`s." Sharpay told us.**

**Nine that night at the Even`s party I founded Troy so I walk up the him. "Hey Gabriella." I giggled "Hey, what are you up to by your self." He gave me a quick kiss on the lip`s. I could tell he has been drinking. "Troy have you been drinking?" I question. "Yea you want some." He held the red cup out for me and I took a drink of where ever it was. "This is good what is it." "Red bull and vodka. Do you want me to get you a drink." I took his hand in mine and we went into the kitchen. After I got my drink we went into the living room and seat down. Most of the people who where at the party was in the back yard. "Would you like to dance with me." Troy stood up and held out his hand and I took it. We dance to a slow song. We where so close I could smell him, his sense. And I now right then I want him. "Do you want to go up stair`s." He must have read my mind.**

**After we got up the stair`s and into one of the empty room and I shut and looked the door. As I turned around to face him he put both hand`s on my face and kiss me roughly on the lip`s as I took his shirt off. He kiss down the side of my face and my ear and said softly. "You don`t no how long I have want to do this with you Gabriella." And that night we had sex. It was unbelievable, amazing. It was every thing I could want or need at this moment.**


	5. Best Day

Chapter 5. Best Day

Dear Dairy, last night the most amazing thing happend to me. Troy and I had sex. It was great and all to be my first time and all. My mom we be gone tell tomorrow so I am going to make this the best day ever. After I lay down for a minute of two I am still sore from last night. Will Dairy Some one is at the door.

Love Ella :)

I walk to the door and opening it. "Hi Ella can we talk." I frowned this could not be good. "About what." I asked. "Last night." I could feel tear`s welling up in my eye`s. "Yea, come in." I shut the door be hide him and lock it then we walked into the living room and seat down on the cough. "Ella, why do you have bruises all over you body last night.

"I. I got into a fight be for I moved here." He put a hand on my face looking in my eye`s. "Ella thay look new tell me who did this to you." I stood up "Get out. My mom said I cant see you no more. Now I see why." I pull on his arm try the pull him to the door. "TROY GET OUT." I shouted at him. "Ella did your mom do this to you." He said walk the the door as I unlock it and opened it for him. "NO. Now get out." Troy walked out the door and I shut it behind him. I drop down on the floor with my back facing the door. I layed in a ball crying. How did Troy find out? Why did I tell him to leave? I layed on the floor till think I could get up. I walk to my room shut the door and lock it and layed on my bed crying tell I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to some one banging on my door. "GABRIELLA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW." I ran to the door and unlocked and open it. My mother grabed my hair and slamed me into the wall. "I can not belive you Gabriella your just like your father. "What do you mean." She hit me in the face. "I read you dairy you had sex with that boy you slut." She hit me again in the face. I fell to the floor. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LITTLE SLUT AND DONT COME BACK. You have a week to get out." I said kicking me in the side befor she left.

I got up and walked into my room and sat down on my. Where was I going to go. I cant go to Troy after what had happened. Sharpay`s she as alot of room. I pick up my cell phone and called Shapay. "Hello Sharpay speaking."

I smiled "Sharpay can I stay with you for a week or to my mom kicked my out." I stared to crying. "Oh my what happened." She asked. "I will tell you the story when I get there. "All right, bye Hun." Sharpay hung up her end of the phone and I did the same. I started packing all my close and shose I know I would have to come back for every thing else later. I walk down stair`s with my bag in my hand`s and I walk to my car and put them into the back seat. I walk back into the house to the living and picked up my Dairy and went back to my room nd get my laptop and cell phone and one more bag. I did the same has I did with the other bag I put the in the back seat of my car. I got it and started to drive to Sharpay`s house.

I knocked on the Evens door. "Gabriella, come in Sharpay is in her room." Told me as he opened the door for me to come in, and I did I walk up to sharpay`s room and knock on her door. "Gabriella come in." Sharpay said as she open the door. "No. I really want to be by myself right now if that okay." She smiled at me and stated walking and I follow her. She stopped at a room three door`s down from her`s. "This is where you will be staying, if that okay." I layed my bags on the bed and sat on it. "Yea. Thank you Sharpay." She close my door. I start to go tough my bag till I found my dairy and I opened it and start writing in it.

Dear Dairy. Today was the the so un best day for my live. My mother found out the me and Troy sleeped together. Then she kicked me out of my house, and now I have to stay at Sharpay`s house. Dairy why dose all the bad stuff happened to me. I still can`t belive my mother read my Dairy, this Dairy. And Troy, I told him to get out. What was I thinking? I love that boy so why did I till him to get out. I should go over there right now and say that I am sorry.

Love Ella :)

I ran out of the Evens house and to my car. I started the car. I pulled out of the drive way and onto the road. A car was on the wrong side of the road, my side of the road. and be fore I new it me and that car hit.


	6. Hospital

Chapter 6. Hospital

_**I woke up. Where was I ? I looked around. I was it a white room. I then looked to the side of my. Right there I know I was in the hospital. Why? I don`t no. I then Heard the door open, it was and doctor.**_

_**"Hello Gabriella, how are you." He asked. "I feel sore every where." I answer. "Well Miss. Montez you are very lucky that you and the baby are okay." The baby. Did he say baby? He did. "What are you talking about." He look at some paper`s. " you are one week pregnant." He walked out of the room.**_

_**How could I be pregnant I am 15 year`s old. I can`t have a baby. How would I tell Troy his the father he has to no. What about my mom, she would kill me. I can`t have this baby if she going to keep hitting me. And what am I going to tell. He will hate me, he`ll never wont to talk to me again.**_

_**I layed on my bed thinking about what I was going to do, when Troy walked in. "Ella, How are you feeling." Troy asked. I looked in to his blue eye`s as he seat down on the bed and wiped away my tears. "Ella what is it. What is the matter." I looked down on the bed. He put his hand on my face making me look up at him. "Tell me Gabriella what is making you cry like this, it can`t be that bad." I should just tell him, right. "Troy i am-" I got cut off by my mother coming into the room. Why was she here? Well I don`t no, it`s bad that I am in the hospital. "Gabriella, my baby or you alright. What happened?" My mother asked as Troy walked out of the room and into the waiting room. "Mom I am pregnant." She slapped me hard on the face, so hard it left a mark. "Mom get out." My face was getting red with anger. "I am you mother you can`t tell me what to do." She said to me. At this point I did not care. "Mom you ether get out or get help because I what ever I do with the baby I don't want you hitting me." I waited a minute be for talking again. "So what is it help or get out of my life and don't come back." She started crying as she seat down on my bed. "Gabriella your right I do need help. I love you Gabriella it just after your father left I though you where going to be like him so I started hitting you to make all the pain goo away." I had tears rolling down my check`s. I smiled at my mother. "I love you to my." We hugged. "I thank you should tell Troy." I smiled. "That would be the best thing to do." She move some of my hair out of my face and kissing my on the forehead be for leaving to go get Troy.**_

_**Troy walked into my room and seat down on one of the chairs in the room. "Your mom said you want to tell my some thing." He told me. "Troy I I am pregnant." I studer to say. **_


End file.
